The Great Hedgehog Detective
by Detective88
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog and his assistants, Spongebob Squarepants and Owen help a young girl named Subuku no Jess aka Jessy find her father Seymour Krelborn who is captured by Zigzag who plans to be king no matter what.
1. The Cast

Hey, everybody. The next story is here. It is a parody of _"The Great Mouse Detective"._ I have tried to upload this story twice already and some idiot had deleted it off and now I'm really peeved off(growls and then calms down). Anyways, I don't own _Sonic X, Spongebob Squarepants, Total Drama Island, Little Shop of Horrors_, etc. Jessy is Subuku no Jess's OC.

Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog and his assistants, Spongebob Squarepants and Owen help a young girl named Subuku No Jess aka Jessy find her father Seymour Krelborn who is captured by Zigzag who plans to be king no matter what.

* * *

**The Great Hedgehog Detective **

**The Cast**

Basil of Baker Street...Shadow the Hedgehog(Sonic X)

Dr. Dawson...Owen(Total Drama Island) and Spongebob Squarepants(Spongebob Squarepants)

Olivia Flaversham...Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn(Fellow Authoress)

Hiram Flaversham...Seymour Krelborn(Little Shop of Horrors)

Professor Ratigan...Zigzag(The Thief and the Cobbler)

Fidget...Leroy(Leroy and Stitch)

Mrs. Judson...Marge Simpson(The Simpsons)

Felicia...need help

Bartholomew...need help

Miss Kitty Mouse...Sandy Cheeks(Spongebob Squarepants)(Spongebob falls for her)

Kitty's Sisters...need help

Queen Mousetoria...Princess Tiana(The Princess and the Frog)

* * *

Here you have it. I hope you'll like it. Read and Review. No flames.


	2. Chapter 1: Seymour Kidnapped

Here is the first chapter. I had to upload it again because it couldn't be found. Anyways, here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Seymour Kidnapped**

**Detective88 Productions Presents...**

"**The Great Hedgehog Detective88"**

**Starring...**

**Jason Griffth as Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants**

**Scott McCord as Owen**

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn**

**Rick Moranis as Seymour Krelborn**

**Vincent Price(may he rest in peace) as Zigzag**

**Chris Sanders as Leroy**

**Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson**

**Chrissie Hynde as Suri**

**Bruno Campos as Naveen**

**and **

**Anika Noni Rose as Tiana**

* * *

In 1897, a carriage made its journey in the foggy night of Toondon. It passes a cozy toy shop with lit windows.

Inside the towy store were two figures. The first was a 23 year old man with brown khakies, a printed shirt, brown hair and glasses; he's Seymour Krelborn. With him was his adoptive daughter.

She was an 18 year old girl with short black hair, brown eyes and she wore a black shirt, purple jacket, and she wore red jeans and a baseball cap and green shoes; she's Subuku No Jess or Jessy for short. Today was her birthday(A/N: I know Jessy's birthday had passed, but it's for the story)

"You know, Daddy." Jessy said as she played with a minature rocking horse. "This has been the best birthday ever."

Seymour smiled, "Hey, I haven't given your present yet."

"What is it?" Jessy asked eagerly.

"Close your eyes." Seymour walked over to a cupboard as the girl covered here eys. When Jessy opened hers suddenly, her dad laughed, "Ah, no peeking now."

Seymour took something out of a cupboard and pulled out a pink package and placed it in front of Jessy.

Jessy opend her eyes, opened the package and a pink rose bud was revealed. She found the knob and turned it. The bud became a beautiful ballarina with a purple outfit and mini pumpkins and man-eating plants on it. Jessy gasped in amazement, "Daddy. It's beautiful! And it's got mini-Twoeys on it!"

Outside, a figure was walking to the store, we only see his shadow as he laughs maniacally.

* * *

Back inside the toy store...

Jessy hugged her father. "You're the most best dad in the whole world!"

Suddenly, the door shook violently, breaking their tender moment.

"What's that?" Jessy asked nervously.

"I don't know." Seymour answered as he pushed Jessy to the closet and closed the door on his daughter, "Quickly, stay in here and don't come out!"

The window suddenly burst open and a red trog creature with yellow teeth and black eyes jumped inside. His name was Leroy.

Jessy hid until she peeked and saw the fight between Leroy and her father. But it got too scary and violet to watch more of it, so Jessy shut the door.

"I gotcha toymaker!" Leroy laughed.

"Help! Jessy!" Seymour called. Jessy waited till it was silent. She opened the closet and stunned by what she saw. Paint splattered on the walls, broken toys littered on the floor and worse of all, Seymour was nowhere to be found.

"Daddy? Where are you?" Jessy called out, but no one replied. She rushed to the broken window and shouted into the night, "Daddy! DAAAAADDDYYYY!" it soon dawned her. Seymour has been kidnapped.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is where Jessy meets Spongebob and Owen and finally comes to Shadow for help. At first, he refuses, but later, changes his mind once she tells him who the kidnapper of her father is. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Shadow of Baker Street

Here is the chapter where Jessy comes to Shadow for help.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shadow of Baker Street**

Meanwhile in the city, a carriage is going through the streets of Toondon as someone begins to speak to us. "It was the eve of Queen Tiana's Diamond Jubilee. This was the year her majesty..." the voice laughed. "Now hold on, I'm getting ahead of myself."

While the carriage continued. Inside we see two figures, one reading a newspaper. The other playing with bubbles. The first and the one who was talking was a 16 year old chubby boy with blonde hair, a white shirt with a blue Canadian leaf on it, orange shorts and sneakers; he's Owen.

The second was a humanoid kitchen sponge with a white shirt, red tie, brown pants and black shoes; he's Spongebob Squarepants.

"My name is Owen and this is Spongebob Squarepants." Owen narrated. The carriage stopped and Owen and Spongebob got off. They looked at the paper and began to look for some places to find rooms to rent, "We had just arrived back in Toon England after doing military business and we needed to find a place to stay." As they kept reading, a rain drop fell on the paper. It began to rain as Spongebob took out his umbrella and Owen put the paper away and followed him, also carrying an umbrella.

"And it always a warm and quiet place. Little did we know that our lives will change forever." Owen finished narrating. As they continued walking through the alleyway, they heard someone crying. Very curious, they decided to find out where it came from. It came from a box close. When they looked in, they saw a familiar girl crying, but unknown to them, the girl was Jessy.

"Oh my." said Spongebob, worried. A girl like Jessy can't be out in the streets alone, unless there's a good reason. "Are you alright?" asked Spongebob as he handed her a hanky, "Here, dry your eyes." Jessy took the hanky and blew in it, before giving it back to Spongebob. Spongebob and Owen smiled at her as they sat down.

"That's better. What's the matter?" asked Owen.

"I'm-I'm lost." Jessy answered as she got out a paper. "I'm trying to find Shadow of Baker Street." It's true, ever since Seymour got captured by Leroy, the only person to help her is Shadow.

"I see. _"Famous Detective Solves Baffling Disappearance."_" read Owen. "But where are your mother and father."

"That's why I must find Shadow!" Jessy began to sob in her hands.

"Oh, there, there, now. We don't know any Shadow." said Spongebob. Jessy looked sadly at them as Spongebob smiled, "But we do remember where Baker Street is." Jessy smiled while Spongebob opened his umbrella.

"We'll find this Shadow guy together." Owen said as the three set off.

* * *

At Shadow's bulding which is on Baker Street right near the home of another famous detective, Sherlock Holmes. Most people call him for help, but when he isn't around, they call for Shadow for help. While the human detective plays his violin, Spongebob, Owen and Jessy made it to Shadow's building and got to the door.

Owen knocked on it and a woman with yellow skin, a red pearl necklace, blue hair like The Bride of Frankenstein and a green dress and red shoes named Marge Simpson answered it.

"Good evening, madam. Is this the home of Shadow of Baker Street?" asked Owen.

"I'm afraid it is. He's not here right now, but you're welcome to come in and wait." Marge offered.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Spongebob explained, "It's just the girl." he was gesturing to Jessy, but she was gone. They looked until they found her looking at a magnifying glass on a chair.

"Oh my, you poor dear. You must be chilled to the bone." Marge said, taking Jessy's cap and releasing of water and taking off Jessy's jacket, revealing her shirt. "I know just the thing. While I get these dried for you, let me fetch you a cup of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets."

As Marge left the room, Jessy looks around the room, still smiling. She saw a lot of inventions, a pipe, shoes and more. Owen and Spongebob managed to put up the junk until a voice was heard from the front door, "Aha! The villain might've slipped this time, but I shall have him!"

The front door opens, revealing a person in Chinese clothes, holding up a gun while the lightning strikes. Spongebob and Owen screeam in fear.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" snapped the person as he rushes by them going to the table.

"Hold on!" protested Spongebob in alarm. The man threw off his hat and it landed on Spongebob's head. Spongebob removed the hat, "Who are you?"

The person noticed and then pulled his own head, which turns out to be a mask. His real face is a black hedgehog with a peach muzzle, a red marking on his head, "Shadow of Baker Street." Shadow replied. Spongebob and Owen look dumbfounded at the hedgehog. Shadow then pulls a tab on his coat, letting the air out, surprising the two even more.

Jessy smiles and walks up, "Mr. Shadow, I need your help! I..."

"Can't talk right now." said Shadow, removing his disguise, obviously not paying any attention to what the girl is saying. He got his robe on and tosses a dart without looking over his shoulder hitting the bulls-eye on a nearby dart board.

"But, you don't understand! I'm in terrible trouble..."

"Hold on."

Shadow went by Jessy making her groan. Spongebob and Owen frown. The girl needed the hedgehog's help and he's ignoring her. Some detective he is!

"Now see here-" Owen said. Shadow ignores him as he goes by him and the others, "This girl needs you help! I think you ought to..."

"Could you hold this, doctor?" asked Shadow, interrupting him and giving him a gun.

"Sure." Owen closes his eyes, unaware of what he's holding, while pointing the gun to his head. Opening his eyes, he yelps as he olds it away from him. Shadow tok the gun to the teen's relief. Just then, Owen realized something. "Hey, how did you know that we're doctors?"

"Surgeons to be exact. Just returned from military duty, am I correct?" asked Shadow.

"Yes. I'm Owen and this is Spongebob. But how did you know that?"

Shadow explained, "It's quite simple, really." As he talks, he holds up Owen's legs, showing something on his shorts. "You've sewn your shorts together with the Lembert stitch which of course only a surgueon uses." Putting his leg down, he gets a lot of pillows with plans to use them. "And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its," He whispers the next part to Jessy, "Peculiar pungency," Jessy didn't get it, but didn't ask, "And found only in Afgan provinces."

The two looked amazed. Shadow knew all that? Spongebob yelps as Shadow threw three pillows at him which cover his face.

"Amazing." Spongebob said.

"Actually, it's elementary, my friend." Shadow said. Without warning, he gets the gun ready and prepares to fire at the pillows Spongebob is holding.

Gasping in horror, Spongebob threw the pillows onto a chiar nearby and he and Owen ran for cover as Owen grabbed Jessy from behind another chair. Shadow then fires at the pillows very fast, causing feathers to pop out. When the firing done, Spongebob, Owen and Jessy look out carefully.

"What is going on here?" cried Marge who came out of the kitchen. The shots have interrupted her work. She yelps as some feathers got caught in her mouth. Spitting them out, she cried, "My good pillows!"

She looks at the damages that was caused to her pillows. They were the best pillows she made herself! She glared at Shadow, who was tossing feathers in a chair, "Shadow, how many times-"

"Everything's alright, Mrs. Simpson." assured the hedgehog. He sniffed the air and said, "I see you made some of those cheese crumpets. Why don't you fetch our guests some."

"But-but-but-but-" Marge said, before Shadow sent her to the kitchen and gently closed the door.

"Now. I know that bullet's somewhere." Shadow said, looking around the floor for the bullet that came out of the gun when he shot the pillows. He looks up and sees Jessy handing it to him. He grabbed the bullet from her and said, "Thank you, Miss..."

"Krelborn. Subuku No Jess aka Jessy Krelborn." Jessy said smiling.

"Whatever."

"But you don't understand..."

Shadow hushed the girl and gets another bullet out. He smirked as he's almost close now. He's been pursuing a villain who managed to escape him so far. If the bullets match, Shadow had him.

Shadow puts both bullets under a microscope and looks at them carefully while rolling them. So far, the markings match.

"Good..." Shadow said eagerly. After rolling them, he finds another match. "Yes. Yes!" He rolls them and gasps in horror. The markings this time are in separate directions. _**"NOOOOOOO!" **_Shadow groans as he looked up from his microscope, "Drat! Another dead end." Shadow groans as he throws the bullets away and goes to his chair. "I almost had him in my grasp!"

Sighing in failure, Shadow sat down and takes a violin to play with it. Spongebob and Owen motion to Jessy to try again to get Shadow's head. She goes over, determined that he will listen to her now.

"Now will you please listen to me? My dad's gone and I'm all alone." insisted Jessy.

"Young lady, this is not the time for this." said Shadow sadly as he continues playing. As he does, he sees Jessy giving puppy eyes. He rolls his eyes, "Surely you mother knows where he is."

Jessy sighed, "My mother is busy on a business trip for a month."

Shadow's violin playing was cut short as he yelps upon hearing that, "Uh, well then..." he groans while crossing his arms and snapping, "See here, I have no time for lost fathers!" He turned away making Jessy annoyed. What's wrong with this hedgehog? He's supposed to help her and he's turning her down!

"I didn't lose him!" Jessy snapped. "He was taken by a trog!"

This made Shadow's eyes widen when he heard this as he leans to the girl intently. "Did you say...trog?"

"Yes." Jessy answered.

"Did he grow an antennae and grow extra arms?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, but he was red and wore a black suit." Jessy said. Shadow stood on his chair with a smile of triumph.

"Say, do you know him?" asked Owen.

"Know him?" asked Shadow. "That trog known as Leroy happens to be the exploy of the exact villain in my experiment. The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious...Zigzag!"

Shadow points to a picture of above his fireplace as Spongebob and Owen gasp. The picture is a blue skinned man with a gold cap, a black goatee and he wore a black/gold robe and long gold shoes.

"Zigzag?" asked Spongebob.

"He's a genius, guys." remarked Shadow as he leans over the top of the chair. He ducked down and reappeared this time. "A genius twisted with tons of evil." he goes in front of the car now. "And stop me of the crime."

"Is he all that bad?" asked Owen.

"Worse." Shadow said, poking his head through a banister behind them startling them, "For years, i've tried to capture him and I got close, so very close. But each time he has his ways of getting out of my grasp!" Shadow goes to the picture and waves a fist at it angrily as he he continues, "As long as he's around, Cartoon Town is in danger! There's no evil scheme he wouldn't create. No depravity he wouldn't commit. Right now, who knows what kind of evil plans he has even as we speak!"

Jessy gasped in horror. If Shadow is telling the truth, her father is in grave danger.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long. Power was out and I was focused on my other stories. The next chapter is where we meet Zigzag and what evil plan he has for Seymour. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3: Zigzag

Here is the next chapter. This was hard at first because Zigzag usually speaks in rhyme. So I decided to have him not speak in rhyme for this story to make it work for me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Zigzag**

Somewhere in the dark places of Toon London, activity is happening at a dark and evil hideout. This belonged to Zigzag, the evil villain, genius. Near it is a prison cell where someone is working.

In the prison itself, a robot was pouring tea into a cup while its maker, Seymour, working sadly on its podium controlling its movements. He's been working for his captor ever since he was brought here. Speaking of which, the villain himself watches him from where he's at.

Zigzag gloats, "Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Seymour? And aren't you proud to be part of it."

"This whole thing...it's-it's monstrous!" Seymour said in shock as he works while the robot he works on pours some sugar into the tea and stirs it.

"We will have this ready by tomorrow evening won't we? You know what'll happen if you...fail." To prove his point, Zigzag hold up a bell. He rings it once as if summoning something. Seymour frowns as he looks mad. He's not going to be afraid of this evil sorcerer!

"I don't care!" snapped Seymour as he pounds on the controls angrily. This results in the robot going out of control. The thing dumps the cup of tea on its head, grabs a teapot and pours it on its head as well. It then threw the thing at Zigzag who got out of the way in time. The thing rushes around like crazy. Soon it, stops, but squirts some oil onto Zigzag's robe in the process. The man frowns at this.

"You can' do what you want with me. I won't be part of this evil anymore!" said Seymour, defiantly.

Zigzag cleans the oil off his robe as he smirks evilly. He expected Seymour to defy him. Fortunately, he has his ways of making Seymour work for him.

"Very well...if that is your decision. Oh and by the way, I was thinking about having your adopted daughter here." said Zigzag chuckling evilly as he picks up Jessy's ballerina doll in which Leroy also grabbed before he left with Seymour and wind sit up.

"Jessy?" Seymour asked in shock.

"Sadly, yes." said Zigzag. He sets the doll down and watches it dance, "I would spend many sleepless nights if anything were to befall her."

"You...you wouldn't!"

The sorcerer takes the doll and grins evilly. Suddenly he squeezes the doll too hard causing I to break. He made fake 'tsk noises at the doll before he said to Seymour in a fake soft tone, "If you want your daughter to live..." then he shouts at him, "FINISH IT, KRELBORN!"

Seymour's bravery is gone. Not wanting Jessy to get hurt, he goes back to work. Zigzag chuckles evilly as he left the cell.

"I love it when I'm nasty." said Zigzag evilly. As he walks on, he writes a list. There are things on it that is needed for the big night tomorrow. He arrives at the doorway and sees Leroy sleeping on the top of the stairs. He's been tired after one big kidnapping. Time to wake him up.

"Leroy..." said Zigzag, gently at first. He frowns as he noticed that Leroy was still sleeping. Zigzag then yelled, _**"LEROY!" **_

Leroy woke up quickly and fell down and rolls down the stairs. Seeing Zigzag, he stood in attention.

"Bright and alert as always. Here's the list." Zigzag handed the list to Leroy, "You know what to do and no mistakes!"

"Right, no mistakes!" Leroy said then reads the list, "Tools, gears, girl, uniforms..."

"_**NOW LEROY!" **_snapped Zigzag impatiently.

"I'm going! I'm going!" yelled Leroy as he runs off to do his master's bidding by going down a manhole and leaves to the city above.

* * *

In Zigzag's evil lair, his minions cheer as the villain himself sat on a throne made for him. He chuckles evilly and holds up a hand making them stop.

"My friends, we're about to begin here's the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my monsterous career. A crime to top all crimes, a crime that will leave it in for me!" said Zigzag evilly and confidentially.

The minions cheer wildly, except for Smee who is looking at his empty mug. Sadly, he holds it upside down as the last drop fell. **(A/N: Don't laugh, but I felt bad for Bartholomew for not having a drink, okay?)**

Zigzag holds up a newspaper. It has an article announcing Queen Tiana's Diamond Jubilee. "Tomorrow our monarch celebrates her Diamond Jubilee. And with the help of our new friend Mr. Krelborn," The men laugh at this. "It will be a night she'll never forget. Her last night and my first as surpreme ruler of all Toon London!"

Zigzag jumps as his men cheer madly when he messes up his robe. After calming down, he puts his robe back to normal. He goes down from a carpet as a spotlight is now on him. As he laughs evilly, he begins to sing when the music came on.

Zigzag:_** From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper**_

_**The head that made headlines in every newspaper**_

_**And wondrous things like The Tower Bridge Job**_

_**That cunning display that made toons sob**_

The villain spins a scepter and a rope pulls on it. Wine begins to pour into the fountain. Smee smiles like an idiot and ditches his mug before rushing to the fountain drinking from one of the spouts.

_**Now comes the real tour de force**_

_**Tricky and wicked of course**_

_**My earlier crimes were fine for their times**_

_**But now that I'm at it again**_

Zigzag kicks Smee into the fountain. Smee didn't care for he continued to drink the wine like a kid on a soda spree.

_**An even grimmer plot has been simmering**_

_**In my great criminal brain**_

The minions smile as they began to sing along.

Minions: _**Even meaner?**_

_**You mean it?  
**_

_**Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?**_

Smee got out of the fountain drunk as a skunk. The remaining thugs lift Zigzag on their shoulders, spinning him around.

_**You're the best of the worst around**_

_**Oh, Zigzag, oh, Zigzag**_

_**The rest fall behind**_

_**To Zigzag, to Zigzag**_

_**The world's greatest criminal mind**_

The minions put their boss back down and back away as they watch Zigzag play a harp beautifully.

"Thank you, thank you. But it wasn't always been champagne and caviar, thanks to that miserable, second-rated detective, Shadow of Baker Street!" Zigzag hissed in hatred; he motions to a hedgehog doll that is supposed to look like Shadow only with needles in it. The minions boo and jeer at it, hating Shadow.

"For years that miserable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans. I've haven't had a moment's peace in mind." said Zigzag sadly. The minions made "aww" noises as Smee sniffs and cries. The villain smirks evilly as he said, "But all that's all in the past, nothing, not even Shadow can stand in my way! All will bow before me!"

As the minions bow, they continue to sing.

_**Oh, Zigzag, oh Zigzag**_

_**You're tops and that's that**_

_**To Zigzag, oh Zigzag**_

Smee: _**To Zigzag the world's greatest old man(Hic)**_

Zigzag spat out his wine when he heard that with a gasp. His minions could only gasp in horror. If there's one thing Zigzag hated besides Shadow, it was being called a "old man".

"What...was...THAT?" he roared. Smee just hiccuped. "What did you call me?"

"Oh, he didn't mean it, boss." said Red Guy, though he cares nothing for the idiot at this point. In fact, he'd be happy if Smee was put out of his misery.

"It was just a slip of the tongue." said Bob the Killer Goldfish.

"I am NOT an old man!" Zigzag shouts furiously as he picked up Smee.

"Of course you're not! You're a handsome man." said

"Yeah, you're handsome." Red Guy added.

"Like Prince Charming." said Bob.

"Silence!" Zigzag ordered before he threw Smee out the door.

"Oh, Mr. Smee," he said in fake sympathy. "I'm afraid you've gone and upset me. You know what happens when someone upsets me." he took out the bell from earlier. The minions could only gasp as Zigzag rang it.

Then out of the shadows, a giant clouded leopard came out and walked towards Smee with a hungry look. Smee, not knowing what's going on because he's drunk started singing.

Smee: _**Oh, Zigzag, oh, Zigzag**_

_**You're the tops and that's that(Hic)**_

_**Oh dear**_

_**To Zigzag, to Zigzag**_

The clouded leopard smiled evilly and picked up Smee with her jaws opened as the minions watched in horror and Zigzag just yawned.

_**To Zigzag the world's greatest-**_

Then, the clouded leopard swallowed him and roared. Smee has been eaten. Some of the minions take off their hats in respect as Bob sheds a tear.

Zigzag smiles as he came over to the clouded leopard and hugs the thing, "Oh my darling Suri, my baby." he cooed, "Did Daddy's little honey bun enjoy her tasty treat?" Suri burped as Zigzag looked alarmed, but shook it off smiling. As he goes over to the minions who are scared out of their heads, he said, "I trust there'll be no further interruptions. Now as you were singing."

After what they saw, the minions are too scared together as they continue singing as they huddle together...but when Zigzag showed his bell, they change their minds quickly and continue the song.

Minions: _**Even louder**_

_**We'll shout it!**_

_**No one can doubt what we know you can**_

The minions now grab a rope, scepter, and a crown and run to their boss giving each to him. He smirks evilly as he looks like some sort of evil king.

_**You're more evil than even you**_

_**Oh, Zigzag, oh Zigzag**_

_**You're one of a kind**_

_**To Zigzag, oh Zigzag**_

As the minions were singing, they use jewels to make a pyramid. Bob can't keep his balance on a pearl causing them all to fall. More baddies swing on chandeliers. Vector misses and falls. Zigzag looks like he's going to catch him with his robe, but then he pulls back causing Vector to hit the floor.

The song ends as the baddies gave one more toast to their boss as he finishes drinking. Zigzag smirks evilly. All is going according to plan.

* * *

Back at Shadow's place, Jessy finished telling the hedgehog what happened as Shadow started to put the pieces together, interested, "This case is the most intriguing with it's multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns..." he then asked Jessy. "Now you're sure you told me everything? The slightest detail may be important."

"It's just as I said and then my daddy was gone." said Jessy, worried.

"What do you make of it?" asked Owen.

"Zigzag's up to something. Crime must be huge." said Shadow as paces, Jessy followed him. "The question is...what would he want with a toymaker/florist?"

Jessy stopped by the window. She suddenly looks out of it and screams as a familiar trog peeks in it. Shadow turns as the trog ducks.

"Come on, guys, not a moment to lose!" yelled Shadow as he runs to the door.

"Right behind you, Shadow!" Spongebob said as they followed him. The three ran outside, but Leroy had disappeared. This didn't discourage Shadow as he searches the sidewalk. There are muddy trog footprints shown.

"He's gone." said Spongebob.

"Not quite! He left some obvious footprints!" Shadow said with a smirk. "They obviously belong to the same fiend who nabbed the girl's father: Zigzag's alien lackey!"

"Uh, Shadow." said Owen, picking up something.

Shadow turns and sees a black cloth in Owen's hands. He grins as he recognized it, taking it, "Ah-ha! Nice work, Owen!"

The two follow the hedgehog into the bulding when Marge calms the scared Jessy down.

"Now, there's nothing to be afraid of," she said gently. She then glared at Shadow as he runs in excited.

As the two enter, Spongebob tells Jessy, "He's gone."

"But not for long, Ms. Karlon." said Shadow while removing his robe.

"Krelborn!" Jessy corrected.

"Whatever. If we follow Leroy, he's sure to lead us to your father!"

"You'll get my daddy back?" asked Jessy, excited. She knew she could count on Shadow! She runs over and hugs him.

"Yes!" Shadow pushed the girl down and got free of her hold, "Let go guys. Next stop: Hector's."

"Hector?" asked Owen puzzled as the hedgehog puts on a jackets on from his red robes.

"You gotta meet him! He's just a chap!"

The two were astonished while the hedgehog takes out a magnifying glass. Did he just say...?

"You want us to go with you?" asked Spongebob amazed.

"Why no? I can see that you two wouldn't bother missing out on this adventure!" said Shadow with a grin, knowing they won't resist a call to adventure.

"Well, when you put it like that, we're in!" said Owen eagerly.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" said Jessy, accidentally knocking Shadow's violin off the chair, but he seizes it in time.

"What? Certainly not! No business for children." reparked Shadow, putting the violin back on his chair.

"Are we going to take a cab?" Jessy asked as she put snacks into her pocket.

Shadow groans. Obviously, this girl doesn't understand. He tries to explain to her, "Kid, I don't think you understand. It would be quite dangerous."

Shadow yelps as he sat on his violin by mistake. He groans and pulls what's left out of it. He noticed that Jessy was giving the puppy eyes again. He groans as he said, "Young lady, you are most definatley not coming with us! AND THAT IS FINAL!"

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Sorry, Shadow, Jessy's going with you anyways. Anyways, the next chapter is where they go to the toy store and try to stop Leroy, but fail and Jessy gets captured. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4: Toyshop Madness

Here is the chapter where we go to the toystore.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Toystore Madness**

Sherlock Holmes' home as you recall is right next door near Shadow's building. The man himself is busy on a case unaware that a wall opening revealing a secret passage. Sponge-bob and Owen follow him while they're followed by, much to Shadow's annoyance, Jessie who helps open the door further.

"Not one word out of you!" said Shadow. "Is that clear?"

Jessy quiets him as the two shadows appear. Sherlock and his assistant Watson are approaching. Shadow closes the passage quickly so they can hear the conversation without being detected.

"I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is so introspective and I want to introspect." said Sherlock in his own way.

"But Holmes, music is so frightfully dull!" protested Watson.

"Let's go then."

The four in the passage way waited until they're certain that it's safe to come out. When it is, Shadow comes out followed by the four as he called out, "Hector! Hector!"

"Who is Hector?" asked Jessy to Spongebob curiously.

"Well, uh, he's a..." Spongebob pauses as Jessy waits. He turns to Shadow, "Shadow, who is Hector?"

As if to answer Spongebob's question, a big shadow stomps over. Suddenly, something big and happy appears to see the hedgehog. It was a brown bulldog; his name was Hector, Sherlock's pet and Shadow's friend.

"Here he is now!" said Shadow happily as he pushes the two forward, "Hector, meet Spongebob and Owen." Hector began sniffing Owen.

"Uh, nice to meet you, boy." said Owen nervously. Then Hector began sniffing around as if he's looking for something.

"Hector here is one of the best dogs. He also happens to have the best sight, hearing and smell of all hounds. Maybe even better if you ask me."

Hector stops to where Jessy is hiding sniffing her out. The girl pushes the fringe she's hiding behind aside and smiles. Hector smiles back at Jessy. She looked so young and innocent in his own eyes.

"Hello, Hector." said Jessy, as Hector sniffed her. Jessy giggled, "Silly doggy. Would you like a crumpet?" Hector nodded as Jessy handed out the snacks she packed. The dog ate them and licked his lips happy.

"Alright, Hector, I want you to..." Shadow stops and frowns as Hector is on his back getting a belly rub from Jessy. Shadow whistles, getting Hector's attention. Both Hector and Jessy see him tapping his foot impatiently.

Jessy slides off the dog and lands in Spongebob's arms. Then Shadow took out the cloth as he said, "Hector, I want you to find...this fiend!" Hector started to growl as Shadow grins as he growls along with him.

"Yes. Pretty good memory you have. Scoundrel! Grrr! Scoundrel! Red fur, black bug eyes, black jumpsuit!" he notices Hector looking puzzled as he just said that. Shadow explains, "He's a red trog with a red jumpsuit." Hector growls again after getting it, "Yes! Getting somewhere! Got his scent?" Hector noded in confirmation. Shadow smirks as he turned around, saying, "Good job!"

He turned back and looked annoyed. Hector is paying attention to Jessy, Spongebob and Owen right now. Shadow sighed, Why did he let Jessy talk him into taking her along?

Getting in front of Hector, the hedgehog said, "Ms. Kurenai..."

"Krelborn!" Jessy, Spongebob and Owen said in annoyance at once.

"Whatever. Your father is as good as found." said Shadow as he gets on Hector's back and then makes a pointer pose as he said, "Hector, sic 'em!"

Hector runs...only for Shadow to get stepped on by accident. The demon groans as he held Hector running. The hedgehog shouts, "Here we go!" As the pair ran out, Jessy, Spongebob and Owen ran to catch up with them.

* * *

Later, Hector continues pacing, sniffing in hopes of finding Leroy. Just then Hector got the scent and howls, running off. Shadow, Jessy, Spongebob and Owen were holding onto him for dear life.

"Thrill to the hunt, eh, guys?" asked Shadow to the two.

"Easy for you to say." Owen said, holding onto the tail.

"Our trog friend can't be far now!"

* * *

Speaking of Leroy, he's inside a toy store that he broke into by stealing stuff that's on his boss's list. He removes some guards' clothes off huge size toy soldiers nearby putting them in a sack.

He then read the list and checks it, "Tools, check. I got tools. Gears, double check. I got gears. Girl, no didn't get girl. Uniforms! I got plenty of uniforms."

So far, so good. He needs to get the girl and he's finished. Suddenly, a howl is heard, alarming him.

"Aaaah! I gotta hide, I gotta hide, I gotta hide!" yelled Leroy, getting the hats from the toy soldiers. He puts them in his sack and goes to run. Unknown to him, the list fell from his cape and landed in front of the now naked toy soldiers.

* * *

Outside, Hector has arrived at the toystore, pointing to it.

"Nicely done, Hector!" laughed Shadow as he got onto the ground, followed by Spongebob and Owen. He turns and notices Jessy still on Hector. She reaches out as if to catch him. Shadow reaches out annoyed, as Jessy jumped into the arms and he caught her. Shadow sighs as he puts Jessy down on the ground. He does he can to get Zigzag.

Turning to Hector, he said, "Now, Hector, sit!" Hector just stood there. He frowns. He's not going to have disobedience, not from his trainee! "Hector, sit!"

"Sit, Hector!" Jessy commanded. Hector obeyed.

Shadow glared at her, "Good boy. Excuse me." he then walked off.

Jessy smiled at Hector, "You be good now. We're going to find my father."

Shadow sighs as he checks the windows of the toystore. So far, there was no sign of a break in. or is there? He then notices something and points to a small hole in the center of a window.

"Here is our friend's entrance." said Shadow in triumph.

"But, Shadow, how could he fit in there?" asked Owen, knowing that the hole is too small.

"Watch and learn." Shadow took Owen's finger and then put it into the hoe. He then opened the window opens instantly making another door.

"Shadow, you astound me!" said Owen, impressed.

Shadow shushes them and then goes to the window as Owen, Jessy and Spongebob follow him inside.

The four tiptoe into the toystore, but then Spongebob bumps into a giant leg. "I'm sorry, I-" He then looks up to reveal a giant doll. "Oh man!" They look around to see that the toys were colossal! "Wow! I've never seen so many toys."

"Behind any of these could lurk our blood-thirsty assassin!" said Shadow appearing from behind the doll's leg, startling the three. "SO everyone, be very careful."

Shadow with a smirk sneaks around the place as Jessy, Spongebob and Owen follow him, carefully. They all got to another shelf via ladder. Shadow, Spongebob and Owen walked down a shelf quietly. So far it looks like they're doing okay.

Suddenly, a crashing noise is heard stopping them and causing the three to screech and Spongebob jumped into Shadow's arms. Startled, the three turned to see if they were attacked. It turns out, Jessy turned on a toy music box and watches a toy band play much to her amusement and Shadow's annoyance.

"Oh for..." Shadow angrily drops the sponge and runs to the toybox shutting it off. Glaring angrily at the girl who turned it on, he snapped, "Please be quiet!" turning to Owen and Spongebob he added, "Don't let this girl out of your sight."

The three salute as he left in a scoff. They noticed Jessy salute playfully. They're all impressed. Despite Shadow snapping at her, she still had faith that she can save Seymour.

"Okay, Jessy, stay close." said Spongebob, holding her hand. Meanwhile, Leroy watches the four go by a chessboard.

Shadow sees the chessboard and pushes a rook over one space, "Checkmate..." He notices something on the floor, making him smirk, "Ah-ha!" he gets his magnifying glass out and looks at the floor. There are muddy footprints on it. "Leroy is definitely here!"

The hedgehog follows the tracks until he stops at something. He noticed the naked row of toy soldiers.

"How odd?" said Shadow, interested.

"What is it?" asked Owen.

"Isn't it obvious? These soldiers have been stripped of their uniforms. And not by any child either." said Shadow. Something screwy was going on alright. Just then Shadow noticed something, "Hello." He looks to see that the gears on some of them were gone. "Someone must've taken the liberty to remove the gears from these toys!"

Leroy's eyes widen in shock as he rushes to hide.

Just then, Spongebob noticed something on the ground and picks it up. It's the same list Leroy dropped earlier.

"Shadow, look at this." said Spongebob.

"Can't talk now." said Shadow, frowning.

"But, Shadow..."

Spongebob didn't get a chance to finish as music begins to play. The five look around as music boxes are playing and wind-up toys are moving. In fact all the toys came to life as if on their own. They expected foul play at work, but this is too much!

Just then, Jessy notices some bubbles and changes them while giggling separating her from the three men in the process. The bubbles came from a doll of Dumbo nearby. She smiles. Toys are so much fun!

Jessy then notices a baby carriage rocking back and forth nearby. Out of curiosity, she goes over expecting a baby inside. There's something inside...but it wasn't a baby! Leroy laughs madly as he jumps out and grabs her.

Jessy's screams are heard by Spongebob, Owen and Shadow in the other room.

"Jessy!" Owen gasped in horror. He remembered that they are supposed to watch her!

"Gotcha!" Leroy's voice says as the sound of a girl being stuffed into a sack is heard.

"Come on!" yelled Shadow as he runs behind a toy. Spongebob and Owen were about to follow when the hedgehog came back yelling, "LOOK OUT!"

There was a big Ferris wheel toy chasing them. The three ran and jumped onto another toy, getting out of the way. That was close! But not for long; a big doll is falling towards them causing them to run. Too bad they couldn't go anywhere for the paper is under them. Before the doll could end the three's lives for good, they managed to get to the paper's end and jump off while the doll breaks. A piece of the doll which is an eye rolls towards Spongebob and blinks at him, freaking him out.

Shadow rushes by in hopes to get Jessy in time. However, Leroy winds up a jouster which rushes towards our heroes.

Shadow yelps as he jumps on a trumpet in the nick of time. However, Spongebob and Owen weren't so lucky as the spear caught them, getting them hurled towards a dart board getting them pinned to it. Shadow took a look. Big mistake as he got hit by a cymbal from the band that Jessy started up which started up again! The hedgehog groans as he fell down on a pile of marbles causing them to scatter; each of them flew towards the other three them on the head many times.

"Bye-bye!" Leroy laughed as he with his new captive in tow heads to the window. He got it opened...and jumped to dodge an attack by an angry Hector. Hector realized that his new friends have been captured and is trying to save her.

Leroy ran back onto the shelves. By this time, Shadow has recovered and chased him once more. He goes on a spring horse and uses it to jump from shelf to shelf.

"Stop, you fiend!" yelled Shadow. He got to the top shelf and jumped off the horse at the base of a big pyramid made up of blocks to fall taking Shadow to fall with them.

Leroy laughed as he got to the top roof sucessfully. He threw the tied sack with Jessy in it to the top of the roof as he climbed out.

"Help! Shadow! Help!" Jessy called as Leroy went off singing back to the lair.

Leroy: _**I got the tools**_

_**I got the gears**_

_**I got the uniforms**_

_**I got the girl  
**_

_**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!**_

* * *

Inside the store, Spongebob and Owen got themselves free looking worried. Jessy has been kidnapped and it's all their fault!

"Shadow? Shadow!" Owen yelled, looking for the hedgehog. They hear noises of a doll saying 'mama' and go to where it can be heard at. They find it and push a small boat and drum out of the way. They find the hedgehog caught in a doll's pull string making it say 'mama' repeatedly while trying to free himself. And let me tell you, Shadow is now ticked off.

"Shadow, Jessy, she's..."

"She's gone, guys!" snapped Shadow angrily cutting the sponge off. "I told you two to watch over the girl!" he finally got himself free causing him to fall to the ground. Angrily, he got up and continues his rant, "Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster soon to be hostage of the most villianous mind in all of Toon Londons! I knew I shouldn't have..."

Shadow stops to see their backs turned to him, very sad. Shadow looked concerned. He can see that he hurt their feelings. "Guys? Guys? Are you okay?"

Spongebob sniffs and uses a handkerchief to wipe his tears, "Poor girl. We should've watched her more closely."

Shadow looked bad for what he said before. He didn't mean to take his rage on them and knew they didn't mean for Jessy to get captured.

"Look it's not entirely hopeless." said Shadow as he put his hand on Owen's shoulder, "We're going to find her."

"Do you think there's a chance?" asked Owen.

"There's always a chance. As long as one can think."

Shadow paces around the room frowning. What to do? The two sigh as all the wonder what they could do to help. Just then, Spongebob felt something in his pocket and looks at it. It was the list he found earlier. He had almost forgotten about it.

"Get the following: tools, gears..." Spongebob begins to read.

"What?" Shadow asked who happens to overhear him.

"Girl, unif-"

"Spongebob, you dog! This list is precisely what we need!" Shadow said as they began to run back.

"But-" Spongebob was cut by Shadow as he stepped on a rubber duck, "Quickly! Back to Baker Street!"

* * *

End of Chapter 4

The next chapter is where our heroes discover the location of Zizag's hideout. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5: Location of Zigzag's Hideout

Here is the chapter where our heroes find Zigzag's location.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Location of Zigzag's Hideout**

Seymour sighs sadly as he continues working on the villain's robot. He is almost done yet he feels guilty that he's forced to betray his fellow man just to keep his daughter safe.

"Ah, Mr. Krelborn..." Zigzag said entering the room. Seymour sighed sadly as he turns to see Zigzag holding his robe as if he's hiding something. "Allow me to present...your charming daughter!" he moves his robe to reveals a surprise for Seymour: a surprise that horrified Seymour.

"Jessy!" Seymour gasped horrified. Jessy was in Leroy's clutches.

"Dad!" Jessy cried. She stepped onto Leroy's foot making him scream in pain.

"Ow! My foot!" Leroy held his foot in pain.

"Oh, dad." Jessy said with tears in her eyes, "Dad! I thought I'd never find you!"

"There there. I'm alright." Seymour said, happy to see his daughter again, "I was just worried about my little girl!"

"How adorable. How I love tearful reunions." mocked Zigzag as he pretends to wipe his eyes. He then grabs Jessy and pulls her away, "Now, come along my dear."

"No, please! Please!" Jessy yelled as Zigzag gave her to Leroy. "Dad!"

"Oh, please, Zigzag!" gasped Seymour horrified.

"Don't worry. Leroy will take care of her. As long as we have no more further delays!" said Zigzag threatenly.

Seymour sighed sadly as he got to his robot, "I will finish it. Just don't hurt Jessy."

"Remember, it must be ready...tonight!" Zigzag concluded as he left the cell and slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

A while later, Jessy snapped struggling to get out of Leroy's grip, "Let me go, you ugly thing!"

"Get in there!" barked Leroy as he stuffed Jessy into a giant bottle and puts a cork in it, trapping her.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Jessy screamed, pounding the glass, but no avail.

"See how you like that!" said Leroy. He blew a raspberry at her and walked back to Zigzag.

"The uniforms, oh, Leroy, I knew I could rely on you." Zigzag said proudly. "You didn't forget anything?"

"No problem. I took care of everything! Everything on the list!" he looked into his pocket and noticed that the list was gone, "Uh-oh..."

Zigzag frowned, "What's wrong?"

"The list! But I know I-" Leroy searched himself.

"Where's the list?" Zigzag demanded.

"Well, her it is. I was in the toystore, getting the uniforms when I heard a aroo-aroo!" said Leroy trying to explain.

"You're not coming through." said Zigzag, not impressed.

Leroy then continued, "A dog came! I ran. I had the baby bonnet, girl in bag and Shadow ch-ch-chased me."

"What?" Zigzag said with eyes widen in shock, "SHADOW'S ON THE CASE?! WHY YOU JIBBERING LITTLE-" he got cut off as he felt his heart like he was going to have a heart attack and like losing his sanity and his face turned red. However, he calmed down and laughed, picking up Leroy, "Oh, Leroy, you've been sleeping on the top steps too long."

"You mean you're not mad?" asked Leroy as Zigzag took him somewhere, "I'm glad you took it so well."

Nope.

We hear the bell ring. Then we hear Leroy scream so loud that everybody can hear him. Turns out that Zigzag had summoned for Suri to eat him as Leroy struggled to escape.

"Not me, you idiot! No, stop you stupid furball!" yelled Leroy panicking. He yelps as the clouded leopard stuffs him into her mouth and closes it. Now Leroy struggles as he tries to get out, "Open up, open up! Ai, ai, ai, ow!"

Zigzag meanwhile leans on a bottle while rubbing his head. He can't believe it. All was going well until Leroy messed up...again!

"How dare that stupid detective put his nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything!" complained Zigzag.

Leroy got out of the mouth, but Suri stuffed him back in using her claw in his jaw to keep the mouth closed.

"Let me out, let me out!" yelled Leroy from inside once more.

"I can see that grin on his smug face!" Zigzag groans as he bangs his head on the wall in frustration. Then he realized something. Maybe this mistake could be an advantage. "Yes, yes...I can see it! Suri, release him."

"I'm too young to die!" cried Leroy from inside.

Suri growls, not wanting to give up her snack but reluctantly spit the trog out onto the ground near the smiling sorcerer.

"Leroy you delightful monstrosity!" Zigzag said picking him up, "You have just presented me a perfect opportunity." He laughs as he drops Leroy while saying in mock concern, "Poor Shadow..." then he smirks evilly. "Oh, he'll be in for a little surprise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow, Spongebob and Owen returned to the detective's building and went to a lab where the detective gets to work.

The hedgehog lights a lamp and using a magnifying glass to look at the list carefully. "Hmmmm...I can deduce very little here. Only that the words are written with a broad quill pen which has splattered twice. That the paper is of," the detective tosses it in his hand to see how much it weighs, "Native Mongolian manufacture with no water mark. And it hads," He puts the list to his lips and smacks on it a lot, "been gummed, if I'm not very much in error." now he smells it and holds it away from him nearly gagging, "by a trog who has been drinking Rodent's Delight! A cheap alcohol sold only in the seediest pubs."

"Wow, amazing!" said Owen, amazed.

"Don't let it get to you just yet, Owen. We still have no idea where the list came from." Shadow searches his desk and gets out a microscope, "Maybe if we look at it close." the detective puts the letter under the scope and he looks through it. Okay, okay...look! Coal dust! Definitely what can be used in sewer lamps!"

Spongebob was about to look at the letter through the microscope, but them Shadow grabs it and holds it over a flame. Spongebob yelps as the hedgehog allows the letter to catch fire.

"Shadow..." Shadow shushed Spongebob as the letters turned into ashes which fell in a bowl. He uses a masher to pat it down before pouring the remains into a jar filled with a yellow chemical. Once the ashes are in there, the chemical turned to blue. Spongebob and Owen look at it as Shadow left and came back with some red stuff, "Move aside, guys." the hedgehog picks the jar up and holds it over the red stuf. "Steady..."

Shadow now lets a drop fall. One puff of smoke came out and the chemical turns purple. The detective smirks as he puts the whole thing under a glass spout and turns on a small flame. The green chemical bubbles up and goes through the tubes.

"Good, come on , come on, come on. That's it!" said Shadow encouraging it. The chemical is almost there. Spongebob and Owen see a green droplet about to fall into a violet chemical. "Yes, yes..." insisted Shadow eagarly.

Sure enough, the drop fell into the chemical and it turns red. "Yes! We done it! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride."

Shadow left the table as the chemical turns white while the gang look on. "Salt water? Wow." said Spongebob.

"It proves that this list came from the riverfront!" said Shadow as he gets a map of the waterfront. He pins it to stick it on the wall.

"Now wait, Shadow, not to doubt you're genius as a detective, but how can you be sure?" asked Owen.

"Elementary, Owen." said Shadow. "We head for a nearby pub at the very spot where the sewer entrance connects to the waterfront!" said Shadow.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

The next chapter is my favorite part of the movie. :) Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 6: Let Me Be Good to You

Here is the chapter where they go to the pub.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Let Me Be Good to You**

A little while later, Hector takes the four to the waterfront and drops them off. The mutt stays where he's at the pier looking at Shadow at concern. He is worried about Jessy and hopes that Shadow will save her.

Shadow whispered, "Stay, Hector, stay."

Shadow smiles as he and Owen head to the pub. Shadow now wore a black pirate's hat, a fake pirate beard, a blue coat and black boots and Owen wore a black mask, black shirt, gloves, pants, and boots. This should be the entrance to where Zigzag's hideout is: the Toon Bar.

"Guys?" said Spongebob from nearby uncomfortably.

"Come on, Spongebob! You're holding us back!" said Shadow to the hiding Spongebob..

"I look ridiculous!" Spongebob said.

"Are you crazy? You look perfect!" said Owen.

Spongebob sighed as he comes out, showing his disguise. He wore a orange roman sweater, pants and headband. To him, the disguise is idiotic.

"Perfect! Perfectly foolish!" Spongebob complained.

Hushing him, Shadow opens the door and goes in side. The Toon Bar, is by far, the dirtiest, nastiest place in town. You'd have to be tough and crazy to come here as lowlifes intend to hang out here smoking, gambling or drinking. In fact, those who drank too much passed out already!

In the room, a piano player named Wiggins plays the piano while a hyena called Ed is on stage, juggling while dancing. Needless to say, the crowd doesn't like this act. A barmaid named Angelica giggled while tickling a fox named John Worthington Foulfellow. Foulfellow then puckers up. Angelica growls and punches him out of his chair and onto the floor.

Shadow nods. This is the place, alright. He whispers "Stay close and do as I do."

As the three walk through the place, the bartender Thenardier was cleaning his mugs and glare at the three newcomers. He is suspicious of all of them. Shadow tries to throw him off by waving for service while heading to a table. Spongebob and Owen do the same thing as they go their way making the patrons more suspicious. Spongebob yelps as a knife slams onto his way making him stumble back and hit a chair belonging to Cruella Deville to be knocked forward.

"Oh, sorry, miss." apologized Spongebob. He yelps as Cruella smoked a cigarette and blew the smoke in his face. Cruella and her cohorts laugh as they go back to what she was doing. "Why, I oughta...!"

"Stop it, Spongebob!" whispered Shadow in annoyance, "We're supposed to be lowlife ruffians!"

"Well I was until that..."

Shadow hushes him as they sat down at the table with Spongebob giving a haughty nod at Cruella trying to blend in. Back on stage, Ed was still juggling as Wiggins looked worried seeing the crowd. Just then Ed finished his act and bowed, but the only ones who clapped were Spongebob and Owen.

"That was great!" Owen cheered.

Their clapping was cut when everybody else booed and jeered.

"Get off you racking-fracking hunchback jackal!" Yosemite Sam sneered as the customers threw lots of stuff; knives and bullets included at the stage. Ed runs away just as they were thrown.

Angelica goes over to Shadow, Spongebob and Owen's table with a grin, "What's your pleasure?"

"I'll have a dry sherry...maybe a twist of..." Owen tried to say before Shadow covers his mouth.

Shadow then uses a pirates accent, "Three pints for me and my shipmates. Oh, by the way, we moved into port, we're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you've heard of him. Goes by the name...of Zigzag!"

Angelica gasps upon hearing Zigzag's name as the poker players and Wiggins gasped as they heard it as well. Shadow knew this was the perfect place because a lot of people are looking at him shocked at him asking just that question.

"I-I-" Angelica said, cheeks red, then shrugged it off and said, "Never heard of him."

Spongebob and Owen gulped as Shadow smirked. They found the place, all they need is the enterance.

Wiggins tries to keep things going as he starts another song. The next act begins with High-Five Ghost riding a unicycle. He is very tired because of Muscle-Ma riding on his back performing. Needless to say, the customers hate this as well. They boo and throw food and weapons at the performers.

They get off the stage in a hurry. Wiggins yelps as the knife hits the piano making him more nervous. He quickly gets to the next act as the customers get ready to throw stuff at the next loser on stage.

But then, when the third act begins, someone on stage comes on as they put their weapons down. Spongebob saw the girl and smiled lovingly. It was a humanoid squirrel with a pink flower in her hair and wore a purple dress; this was Sandy. Sandy started to sing.

Sandy: **_Dearest friends, dearest gentlemen_**

_**Listen to my song**_

_**Life down here's been hard for you**_

_**Life has made you strong**_

_**Let me lift the mood**_

_**With my attitude**_

Soon the beat picks up on stage while the customers watch with smiles. Spongebob and Owen smile too. She sings great.

_**Hey fellas**_

_**The time is right**_

_**Get ready**_

_**Tonight's the night**_

_**Boys, what you're hoping for will come**_

_**Let me be good to you**_

The only person who isn't paying attention to the singer is Shadow whose attention was on Angelica whispering something to Thenardier at the bar. She looked suspicious. She should be since Angelica is pouring something from a vial into three mugs

_**You tough guys**_

_**You're feeling all alone**_

_**You rough guys**_

_**The best of you sailors and bums**_

_**All of my chums**_

_**So dream on and drink your beer**_

_**Get cozy, your baby's here**_

_**You won't be misunderstood**_

_**Let me be good to you**_

With a smile, she goes behind a curtain as a band performs picking up the beat some more. As the curtains back, Sandy now dressed as a regular showgirl is joined by two other girls named Korra(Avatar: The Legend of Korra) and Zoey(_Total Drama Revenge of the Island_). She rips her skirt as the men wolf-whistle at her.

_**Hey fellas, I'll take off my blues**_

_**Hey fellas, there's nothing I won't do**_

_**Just for you**_

One man, Control Freak tried to reach but Sandy kicked him away and winked at Spongebob making him blush. Sandy got off the stage while Korra and Zoey dance for the customers.

"Here you are boys." said Angelica giving Shadow's table their drinks, "It's served on the house."

"I'd say. How generous." Spongebob said. Owen didn't drink his because he was only 16 years old and wasn't allowed to drink.

"Mom told me that if you drink, the devil goes in with you." Owen said.

"You're Owen," Shadow said before he twirled his finger on the glass and touched it with his tongue. "These drinks have been..." he gasped to see that Spongebob had drank it all down. "...drugged!"

Spongebob smacked his lips drunk, "And a rather nice bite. Jolly good, ladies, keep it going!" Shadow held him down.

"Spongebob, get a grip on yourself." said Shadow.

"Bravo! Yeah!" Spongebob applauded.

Shadow sighs until he hears footsteps and turns to see Leroy coming this way. Just then he was paying attention to the girls like a flirting idiot which made him not look where he was going and trip over. Shadow smirked as he noticed this happen.

_**So dream on and drink your beer**_

_**Get cozy, your baby's here**_

_**Hey boys, I'm talking to you**_

"If it isn't our little alien friend." said Shadow. "What luck! Spongebob?"

"Uh, Shadow." said Owen. Shadow looked and saw that Spongebob was onstage with Sandy and the girls. "Spongebob!"

_**Your baby's gonna come through**_

_**Let me**_

_**Be good**_

_**To You!**_

As Shadow smacked his head in annoyance, Korra and Zoey kissed Spongebob's cheeks. He then made a bow before he twirls around drunkenly. He wasn't watching where he was going and he ended up falling off stage onto the piano, startling Wiggins.

"Yeah!" said Sandy, smiling as she makes the final pose as she blows a kiss at Spongebob.

Spongebob got up dazed with visions of showgirls around his head. He didn't notice that Wiggns got mad about the sponge falling onto his piano and was about to hit him with the board. Luckily, Spongebob slumps down causing Wiggins to miss and hit a customer named Max by accident. The giant butler grabbed Wiggins by the neck as he hides the board innocently. The customer was about to punch him, but Wiggins got free and Max hit the piano so hard it crashes into the band members sending them and Spongebob flying. The sponge lands on his back as the fight breaks out with customers choking each other, using stuff as weapons, etc.

Thenardier and Angelica run over to calm the customers down while Leroy drinks his favorite beverage. They watch the fight get intense as some guns fire breaking a few lightbulbs.

Shadow and Owen barely dodge the attackers as they run to Spongebob and help him to his feet slapping him lightly in hopes to bring to his senses.

"Spongebob, Spongebob!" Shadow said quickly, lightly slapping him.

Spongebob because of the slaps got him out of his drunken state. "What the heck is going on?" he asked.

"Guys, I spotted..." Shadow turns to see that Leroy is now gone, but he refuses to let that stop him "Come on, there's not a moment to lose!"

As the bar fight continues to get more intense, Shadow sees something behind the bar: a trap door! The trog must've gone down it. He and the others head to the bar, luckily no one saw them. Once they got there, Spongebob and Owen climb down the trapdoor. As Shadow is the last to climb down, he closes the door in the nick of time as a chair flies over and hits it.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

(hums the song. Notices and blushes, before clearing her throat) Anyways, the next chapter is where things get bad for Shadow gets humiliated. Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 7: Shadow's Failiure

Here is the next chapter in which Shadow gets humiliated.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Shadow's Failure**

Underground, Shadow spotted Leroy going into a tunnel, as he, Owen and Spongebob follow Leroy quietly; the trog himself sings the song Sandy was singing.

Leroy:_** Let me be good to you...**_

_**Ba-boo-ba-boom...**_

_**So dream on and drink your beer**_

_**You're baby's here!**_

"Shadow?" Owen asked as Shadow shushed him and climbed through the tunnel.

"Follow me." Shadow said as Owen and Spongebob obeyed. It was dark which made it hard to see. They do their best not to get lost or anything as they follow the hedgehog's trail.

"It's dark." said Owen.

"I can't see a thing." Spongebob said.

"Shh, stay close and follow me...no, no, no, not that way, Spongebob!" exclaimed Shadow. "Spongebob look out for-"

CLANG! "OW!" Spongebob groaned. "Tartar sauce!" He then smelt something and gagged.

"Owen!" Shadow groaned.

"Sorry. I just had onion rings at the bar before we left." said Owen as they continue walking through the darkness.

"Of course. Left turn, then right, guys." said Shadow as the three continued.

* * *

The tunnel came to an end as Shadow got a manhole open as he looked where he's at, he grins as he sees a hideout.

"Aha! Guys, we've found it! Zigzag's secret lair and it's filthier than I imagined!" said Shadow as he, Spongebob and Owen climbed out and closed the manhole before they began looking. Just as they looked, Shadow smiled, "The bottle!" It was the bottle that had Jessy prisoner. The four sneaked over to the bottle. When they got there, Shadow got onto the neck and pulls at the cork really hard, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck!" he said.

"Jessy?" Owen said as he knocked onto the bottle. To his surprise, it wasn't Jessy at all! It was Leroy dressed as Jessy and DON'T ASK how he got into the darn bottle! He made a raspberry to their surprise.

"Surprise!" yelled a lot of voice, startling Shadow. He fell off the cork as the banner rolls down from the ceiling. It reads "Welcome Shadow"! Balloons are let go in the air while confetti fell. Shadow stood up as he, Spongebob and Owen see Zigzag's minions applause and cheer mockingly at them.

"Bravo, bravo, a marvelous performance!" laughed a familiar voice. Shadow turned and sees a sight that made him ticked off. Zigzag was at the doorway applauding, taunting him. The hedgehog glares at Zigzag with full hatred. Taking out a watch, Zigzag said in false disappointment. "To tell you the truth, I was hoping you would show up 15 minutes earlier. Having trouble with the chemestry set old boy?"

Shadow growled angrily. Leroy has led him, Spongebob and Owen into a trap and he fell for it. Trying to recover, Shadow said, "Zigzag...nobody have a higher opinion of you than I have...and I think you're a downright slimy contemptible old man!"

If Zigzag was upset by Shadow's insult, he would've lost his sanity. However, he didn't show it and put his watch away calmly. He chuckles as he contines, "By the way, Shadow, I just love your disguise!" He swipes the hat and the beard away, causing the baddies to laugh and point and then say, "One would hardly recognize you. The greatest," Zigzag nudges Shadow as he said, "Detective! In all of Toon London!"

Shadow growls angrily. First the villain got him in a trap, now he taunts and insults him. "Zigzag, I swear, I shall see you behind bars yet!" Shadow yelled as the sorcerer.

"You fool! Isn't it clear to you?" snapped Zigzag as he gets in his face and picks him up by the collar and shakes him as he continues, "The superior mind has triumphed! I won!" he drops Shadow and laughs evilly along with the thugs and Leroy.

The hedgehog does his best not to let him this get to him. He steels himself against the jeering and pointing, but too soon, he sighed as he gave up. He has failed. He is no detective or hero. Not even in this parody can change it. He is a failure.

Spongebob and Owen look sad at their friend as he hangs his head down.

"I love it, I love it!" Zigzag laughed as he kept himself under controll. He clutched his sides, "Oh yes. I love it, I love it, I love it!"

* * *

End of Chapter 7

Not good for Shadow. Anyways, the next chapter is where after Shadow hears about the rest of the plan and gets his confidence. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 8: Setting the Trap Off

Here is the next chapter where Shadow gets his confidence and a plan.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Setting the Trap Off**

A few minutes later, Shadow, Spongebob and Owen are tied to a mousetrap as a few of the bad guys were setting it up.

"You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the appropriate method for your demise." said Zigzag to Shadow who is looking catatonic and staring off into space. "Oh, I had so many ingenious ideas, I didn't know which to choose. So, I decided to use them all."

Zigzag then used his magic to make a gun, a crossbow, an axe and an anvil all pointed at the three trapped heroes.

"Marvelous, isn't it? Let me show you how it works." said Zigzag as Leroy made like Vanna White and bowed to a record player nearby. Zigzag explains the trap nodding to each item in the room as he does so. "Picture this: first a tune, I've recorded especially for you. The cord will tighten as it plays. And when the song ends, the metal ball is released, rolling along the slide until..." the villain laughs as he motions to each trap, "Snap!(to the gun) Boom! (to the crossbow) Twang! (to the axe) Clunk!(finally to the anvil.) SPLAT!" Spongebob and Owen cringe.

"And so ends the undistinguished career of Shadow of Baker Street!" said Zigzag evilly.

"You're despicable!" Owen said.

"Yes." said Zigzag evilly as he turned to his goons who are now dressed in the uniforms that were stolen from the toyshop.

"All set boss." nodded Leroy, as he pulls out the white/pink box which is the 'present' that Seymour was forced to work at.

"This is wicked!" Zigzag said, peering into the large white box. "So delightfully wicked." said Zigzag. "So delightfully wicked." he went to the bottle where Jessy was inside and where Seymour was tied by ropes.

"Let me congratulate you on a superb pieces of craftsmanship, Mr. Krelborn." said Zigzag slyly. He knocks the glass, startling Jessy a bit, "See what you can do with the proper motivation?" he then turned to the goons who are now riding Suri, "You all know the plan?"

"Right, boss." said the thugs saluting before they left.

"It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene, but you were fifteen minutes late." said Zigzag. "And I do have an important engagement at Buckingham Palace. Now you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you?" Sure enough a camera was set up, ready to shoot as Zigzag added, "Hmmm? Say 'cheese.'"

"You...you fiend!" yelled Spongebob.

"Sorry, spongy, you and the tubby one should've chosen your friend more carefully." Zigzag chuckles as he starts the record. It begins to play as Zigzag's voice sang from it.

Record:_** Goodbye so soon**_

_**And isn't this a crime?**_

_**We know by now that time**_

_**Knows how to fly**_

As the record continues to play, Leroy got in a dirigible. He got it going. The package which has Seymour's 'present' in it attached by a rope. Zigzag climbs on a ladder that was lowered as he waved mockingly to Shadow, "Adieu, auf widersehen, arrivederci, farewell!"

_**So here's goodbye, so soon**_

"Bye-bye, Shadow." mocked Zigzag as he steers the dirigible once he got in. He steers it through the hanger doors and into the night on his way to Buckingham Palace.

_**We go our seperate way**_

_**With time so short**_

_**I'll say so long **_

_**And go so soon**_

_**Goodbye**_

Like Zigzag said before, the rope is tightening the cable. It won't be long before the thing will get the trap going and that will spell the end of the two heroes.

_**You follow me**_

_**I follow you**_

_**We were like each other's **_

_**Shadows for a while**_

_**This game is through**_

_**So although it hurts**_

_**I'll try to smile**_

_**As I say...**_

Jessy looked worried as she looks out of her prison. Zigzag had big plans for Buckingham Palace as her father had been involved. Worse, who can stop the sorcerer since Shadow is giving up.

"What does he mean, a engagement at Buckingham Palace?" asked Spongebob, worried.

Shadow finally sighed and spoke up in an uncaring type of voice, "Haven't you figured it out yet? Queen Tiana is in danger and the empire is doomed."

"The Queen?!" gasped Spongebob and Owen.

* * *

Buckingham Palace is filled with excitement as trumpets play. People entered the palace to intend Queen Tiana's Jubilee. They have been waiting for a while to see it. What they don't know that will be one night they will never forget.

Inside the queen's bedroom, a woman was there getting ready. She was a 19 year old African American woman with black hair in a bun, a green leafy tiara and dress; she was Tiana, the queen herself.

Nearby is a well-built 20 year old man with light brown skin, dark brown hair, and a green prince uniform; this was Naeen, Tiana's husband and the king.

Outside, the guards were doing their duty until Zigzag's gang knocked them out.

"Achidanza, Tiana. Your night is gonna be a great one." Naveen said.

"I know." Tiana said smiling. As she combs her hair, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Uh, begging your pardon, your majesties. A present has just arrived in honor of Queen Tiana's Jubilee." said Vector. He moves as Leroy and the other minions bring in a certain package into the room.

"Don't I know you?" said Naveen, confused at the guards.

"A present? How thoughtful. I just love Jubilees!" Tiana said going over to the package.

"Here you are, sweetheart." said Leroy as he hands Tiana a card.

Tiana was then suspicious, "Have you...been with us...long?" Then she started to read it, " _"To Our Beloved Queen, this gift we shall send as her 16 year reign comes to an end?"_ she was confused on the last part before the guards opened the gift: it was a replica of Queen Tiana herself...actually the robot that Seymour was forced to build.

Tiana and Naveen examine it. "How do you suppose...?" Just then Red Guy then took a club and knocked out Naveen. Tiana screamed but she gasped when the robot came alive and started to chase her around the bedroom.

"Goodness gracious!" she screamed. Then she got shocked because a certain villain appears in the doorway with a certain toymaker sadly holding the controls to the robot.

"Amazing, isn't it, your Majesty? Very well likeness." said

"Zigzag!" Tiana snarled. She knew of Zigzag's reputation and villainy and she wasn't gonna allow him inside her palace. Turning to the guards, unaware of whom they really are, she yelled, "Guards! Seize this despicable creature!"

Leroy laughs as if to say 'you're kidding me?' Zigzag smiles as he picks up a speaker and speaks into it, "Guards, seize this..."

As he continues, his voice spoke through the robot making it sound like Tiana, "...despicable creature!"Tiana could only be mad as the minion seize the true queen and the unconscious Naveen.

"How dare you?" demanded Tiana, struggling.

"Take her away." ordered Zigzag, ringing his bell which signals Suri to do her part.

"Let go of me! You scoundrels!" Tiana yelled.

"Move along, honey!" said Leroy as the guards drag Tiana and the unconscious Naveen away. Zigzag smirks as he wipes a handkerchief on the Queen robot. It is well done indeed. "Traitors!"

* * *

Back at Zigzag's hideout, the record is stilly playing. With every moment that it does, it gets the heroes closer and closer to their death. Shadow sadly didn't bother to save everyone including himself. The moment before had hurt him emotionally. Jessy meanwhile tries to open the cork to no prevail.

Record: _**It's thorugh so although it hurts**_

_**I"ll try t smile as **_

_**I say goodbye**_

_**So soon and isn't this...**_

Spongebob sighed sadly. He and Owen have to snap their new friend out of it. "Shadow? Shadow!" Spongebob yelled.

"Shadow, get a hold of yourself!" Owen shouted.

"Oh...how could I be so blind?" groaned Shadow sadly.

"We all make mistakes!" said Owen. "But we can't let that stop us! We have to-"

"Zigzag's proved he's more clever than I." said Shadow. He scoffed, as he scoffed as he added, "He would have never walked into an obvious trap."

"Oh, pull yourself together!" said Spongebo. "You can stop that blue villain who usually rhymed. Why-" just then the record started skipping. "Shadow, the record!"

"Oh, it's finally happened! I've been outwited." Shadow ignored him.

"Shadow, please!" Spongebob said, but Shadow ignored him, making both Owen and Spongebob mad. "Beaten! Duped, made a fool of! Oh, ridiculed, belittled!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Spongebob yelled which caused the needle to go back on the record. He gasped.

"Shadow, Queen Tiana and King Naveen are in danger, Jessy's counting on us. We're about to be splattered and all you can do is think about yourself!" Owen said. "We know you can save us Shadow. If you're gonna be like that, why don't we just set it off now, then down with it!"

_**We know by now the time has come to fly**_

Shadow just scoffed, "Set it off now." Just then his eyes widen in realization. "Set...it...off...now?" then he laughed maniacally making Spongebob and Owen shocked. "Yes! We'll set the trap now!"

"Shadow, wait! We didn't mean..." Suddenly, the record stopped and the ball started to go down.

Ignoring them, Shadow's mind sets to work as he looks around mumbling, "The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle..." he mumbles a bit, "dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion." then he mumbles some more, "And adjusting for the difference in equilibrium! Guys, at the exact moments, we must release the triggering mechanism!"

Owen looked horrified. What Shadow was thinking was like suicide. The ball was coming close as Spongebob and Owen get ready, horrified.

"Get ready, you two...steady...NOW!" yelled Shadow.

The three hit the trigger, causing the metal switch to go off. Luckily, the ball that was between their heads stop at it. The ordeal is too much for the switch to take as the vibration causes one of the pegs to get close. Soon the peg itself was tossed towards the gun causing it to miss the three and the crossbow. Its direction was changing towards the axe causing the head to get cut off instead.

This whole thing continues as the blade falls lengthwise and slices through the ropes freeing the three heroes. Spongebob, Owen and Shadow move out of the way just as the anvil fell down. The force fo the anvil hitting the ground was enough to rattle the bottle Jessy is in causing the cork to pop and for her to fly in the air.

Spongebob and Owen breath in and heavily. They are saved though the whole ordeal made it terrifying for them. Shadow ditches the different clothes and puts his red robes back on. Putting an arm around the three, he said, "Splendid job, guys!" He held an arm out allowing him to catch the falling Jessy. He hold them close as he said, "Smile everyone!"

The camera snapped allowing it to capture Shadow's smirk as well as Owen, Spongebob and Jessy's disbelief looks. The hedgehog has actually got them all out of the predicament!

* * *

End of Chapter 8

The next chapter is where our heroes face off Zigzag in Buckingham Palace. Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 9: Zigzag's Plan Failed

Here is where the action begins.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Zigzag's Plan Failed**

Back at the palace, the crowd watches as the guards, Zigag's minions in disguise, play the trumpets signaling the queen's entrance. The queen herself came out...of course it's really the Tiana robot. Since the crowd couldn't tell the difference, they are easily fooled. They cheered wildly as the queen is about to make a speech.

"On this most joyous occasion, we are gathered here, not only to celebrate my 16 years of queen, but to honor one..." the robot Tiana said.

* * *

Behind the curtains, Zigzag smiles evilly from where he's at. Nearby, Bob holds cue cards for Seymour to read as he controls the controls.

"Someone who is true noble stature. I present to you a statement among toons. A gifted leader. A fighter for justice." what Seymour said is spoken through the robot. Time for Zigzag to be ruler once his cue is on.

* * *

Naveen woke up from unconsciousness to see that he and his wife are tied and gagged thanks to Leroy who is now taking them to the balcony. "You're a ton you two." He then called as Tiana and Naveen looked horrified. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, time for dinner!" Suri jumped up and down anxiously waiting for her dinner.

* * *

Back in the throne room, the robot Tiana continued, "...someone who is a majestic mountain of humility and my new royal consort...Zigzag!"

The crowd gasped in horror as the evil villain comes out in purple robes and lots of bling-bling galore. They hated Zigzag too and knew of his villainy. A child named Bart Simpson blew a raspberry at him as Marge covered his mouth in fear.

* * *

Back at the waterfront, Shadow, Owen, Spongebob and Jessy went out. They don't have time to waste! Tiana is in danger! The hedgehog whistles and calls for Hector who comes. He licks Jessy's cheek, happy to see her again.

"The game's afoot, Hector! Our queen is in mortal danger!" Shadow said. He growled and whipped his ear like stairs and the four got on it. "To Buckingham Palace!" shouted Shadow and Hector was off racing towards the palace.

* * *

Back in the castle...

"Thank you your majesty and now I hope you don't mind, but since I am now the royal consort, I thought I could give out some suggestions." said Zigzag after making a bow to the fake queen and takes out a long long list that was almost like Rapunzel's wedding train!

"Item one..." he began.

* * *

In the hallways, Leroy kept dragging Naveen and Tiana as they start to kick him. Dang it!

* * *

Hector came on running towards the palace. He runs in front of the carriage, startling the horses doing son. But did that stop Hector? Nope. He kept on doing going as Owen and Spongebob held onto his tail.

* * *

In the hallway, Leroy got to the balcony's edge with Suri waiting more anticipated than ever. Almost there...

* * *

Meanwhile, Hector has got to the palace as he rushes to the door. Upon arrival, he stopped to drop Shadow, Spongebob, Owen and Jessy off as they rush through the door.

Leroy at the balcony held Naveen and Tiana over himself as Suri opens her mouth waiting for the snack.

"Bye-bye!" Leroy was about to drop the load, when Shadow and the others grab Naveen and Tiana in the nick of time. Leroy yelps as he almost fell off the balcony. He grabs on and moves around the leopard's jaws. At any rate, she would eat anything.

"Down, down, kitty, down!" shouted Leroy in alarm.

Back down below, Suri hears some barking and turned to see Hector charging at her. She screeches and ran off with the dog behind her.

* * *

At the Great Hall...

"Item 96, a heavy tax should be parried against all palace eyed people such as the elderly, the enslaved especially little children." said Zigzag as Bart glared at him, but Marge pulled him away.

"That's ridiculous! You're insane!" Scrooge McDuck said.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." said Zigzag. He grabbed Scrooge's cane and broke it, "I have the power!"

"Of course you do." said the robot Tiana.

"I am supreme!" Zigzag boomed as he got into the banister.

"Only you!" said Robo Tiana agreed.

"THIS IS MY KINGDOM!" Zigzag laughed evilly. Unknown to him, Shadow had arrived into the backroom and saw Seymour and the other baddies and got an idea.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Zigzag finished laughing and cleared his throat. "That is of course with her highness's permission." No answer came from the robot. He then smacked it.

"Most assuringly, you evil incidious fiend!" the robot Tiana said.

"What?" Zigzag asked in shock. This wasn't supposed to say it. What's going on?

"You're not my royal consort!" Robot Tiana

Zigzag yelps and covers the mouth. Turning to the angry crowd he said sheepishly, "She must be bluffing."

The robot got free and snapped, "You're a cheat, liar and impostor!"

"Krelborn!" groaned Zigzag angrily. The toy maker was supposed to say what is on the cue cards. Seymour is going to pay for this! The faker smiles nervously at the crowd.

* * *

Back in the backroom, unknown to Zigzag, Shadow seized the controls. He and his friends had managed to overpower the baddies and saved Seymour who is hugging Jessy happily. Spongebob and Owen held a rope as they tied up the dazed villains and Naveen and Tiana smirk as they gave a tight tug around Leroy.

"A corrupt, vicious little monster! There's no evil scheme you wouldn't conduct!" Shadow said speaking his way through the speaker, humiliating the villain. He pulls the control making the robot's head fly up and bite the sorcerer on the nose making him yelp. The crowd looked suspicious as he forces the head back down. Soon the arms come out making him surprised as they hit him in the stomach. The villain tries to hide the robot from view, but he can tell in horror that they aren't falling for it anymore.

"No depravity you wouldn't commit!" yelled the robot as it pushes past Zigzag. The villain quickly forces his weight on the robot, but it springs upward bringing him up with it causing him to fall soon after.

Shadow smirks as he decided to get to the point, "You Zigzag..."

The hedgehog now jerk the controls harder causing the robot outside to fall apart, revealing the villain's ruse a lot more, making the crowd more angry than before.

The robot Tiana continues, "...are none other than an ancient evil villain, nothing but a..."

"DON'T SAY IT!" yelled Zigzag as he was about to strangle the robot.

Shadow appears from behind the curtain and yells, "Old Man!"

Zigzag screamed in horror. Not only is Shadow still alive, but he was called an old name once again.

"Arrest that fiend!" shouted Shadow. He, with the help of Spongbob, Owen, Seymour, Naveen and Tiana jump up on Zigzag and attack him. The crowd was furious. Zigzag had committed treachery and tried to take over, making evil plans to ruin their lives. Payback time!

Jessy watches this from behind the curtain, but unknown to her, Leroy took this time to come out of his bondage and loom over her.

* * *

Outside, Suri kept getting chased by Hector who is hot on her trail until she went up an gate. She smirked evilly at Hector and then jumped over it. Unfortunately, that was a dumb move because we and Hector could hear the leopard screech. Suri has jumped down right into the kennel of more dogs!

* * *

Inside, Zigzag screams as he got his attackers off of him! He can't believe it! His plan was perfect and now it's ruined thanks to Shadow once again. The crowd is getting closer on him. It's only a matter of time before the faker is behind bars for good!

He hears a whistle making him look up. It was from Leroy on a high balcony holding a familiar girl.

"The girl, the girl!" Leroy said.

Seymour was horrified. His daughter has been captured...again! With a smirk, he hops over the crowd and swings a rope to the balcony. Shadow, Spongebob, Owen and Seymour try to follow but stop when they see Jessy being held over the edge by the ticked off Zigzag.

"Stay where you are or the girl dies!" snapped Zigzag evilly. The group watches helplessly until Zigzag disappears from the curtain with Jessy in tow!

"Come on, you guys!" said Shadow. The chase begins and Jessy needs saving.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

In the final chapter, Jessy will be rescued and I assure you, Zigzag will be foiled once and for all. Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 10: Case is Closed

Here is the final chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Case is Closed**

Outside, Shadow, Spongebob, Owen and Seymour came out looking. They got to find Zigzag and save Jessy.

"There he goes!" shouted Shadow, pointing to Zigzag's dirigible that was in the air. Climbing up a flag pole, Shadow gave out directions, "Spongebob, Owen, Seymour, get those balloons!"

Spongebob, Owen and Seymour rush to get the balloons that are tied to the gate nearby. Meanwhile, Shadow lowers the flags of the country. They're gonna need it.

A a big storm is coming and Leroy is doing his best to pedal the machine while Zigzag steers. The sorcerer is more outrage, but at least he got insurance that may help him. Unfortunately, it is beginning to tick him off as well.

"Just you wait, Shadow's smarter than you!" Jessy yelled as she pulled on his robe. "He's going to put you in jail. He's not afraid of a ugly old man like you!"

Zigzag puled his robe back and yelled, "Well you kindly sit down and SHUT UP!"

The yell causes Jessy to go back causing a stool to fall over in the process and for her to hit the wall of the machine. Zigzag, satisfied, turns back and yelps as something is blocking his path. Leroy gasps at whatever it is moves upward.

Sure enough, we see it is: it is another ship! Shadow has used the flag, the balloons and some extra parts to make a ship for him, Spongebob, Owen and Shadow to fly in. zigzag scowled. The detective may have caught up to him, but the villain isn't giving up just yet and he turns the thing while the trog pedals faster.

"Okay, Owen, go for it!" demanded Shadow.

Owen lets go of the neck of the balloon and made their baloon fly faster to catch the dirigible. The chase is one as they go around everyhwere including roofs, chimneys, towers and bridges. Leroy pedals faster as Zigzag moves the ship under a bridge. Spongebob yelps as he fears that they're gonna crash. Luckily, though, they rush downward it, missing it.

Soon back at Zigzag's dirigible, Leroy is breathing in and out, getting tired. Leroy climbs inside the dirigible.

"We have to lighten the load?" Leroy said and gestured to Jessy.

"Oh, you want to lighten to the load?" said Zigzag. Leroy snickered at Jessy until Zigzag grabbed him by the antennae and tossed him out of the dirigible as he yelled, "EXCELLENT IDEA!"

"No! Not me!" Leroy yelled as he fell towards the Thames river.

Zigzag hopped onto the propeller and moved forward, but the four has caught up.

"Steady!" yelled Shadow. He is going to jump for Zigzag's ship now. Soon, he grabs the aircraft's tail and swings forward, Zigzag dodges the hedgehog's feet in the nick of time. Once the detective got in, he glares at his enemy who glares back. It's time for the final showdown. That is, until Jessy screams in horror. Since Zigzag is at the petals and no one is steering...and they are heading right for Big Ben! Zigzag screams as the whole dirigible made a big crash in the thing.

Spongebob, Owen and Seymour look worried as they watch this from their own ship wile getting closer. They don't see anyone inside that is hanging on a big hole that is made in the clock tower. They hope that Shadow and Jessy are okay.

* * *

Shadow groans a bit as he feels his neck. Standing up, he looks amazed as he sees a lot of gears and cogs all over the place. The hedgehog is inside the clock tower.

As if to answer both questions at once, the sorcerer is standing behind Shadow ready to strike the hedgehog from behind. His other hand was holding Jessy's mouth to keep her from screaming. Before Zigzag could attack, Jessy got her mouth free.

"Shadow, look out!" Jessy yelled.

Jessy's warning came too close as by the time the hedgehog turned around, Zigzag hits him sending him rolling to the ends of the gear he is on about to fall off. He manages to grab the edges and pulls himself just as Zigzag is about to make another hit, but Jessy bites Zigzag's hand causing him to screaming in pain.

Shadow uses this opportunity to get back on the gear and grabs Zigzag's robe and gets it stuck behind two gears. The sorcerer was forced to drop the girl as he grabbed his robes so that he wouldn't choke to death. However he ends up kicking Jessy off a gear he is on. Jessy lands on a much larger gear that is connected to another one that will crush her soon. Shadow, seeing this, didn't waste time as he jumps off and pulls a lever causing a chain to go towards the girl. He grabs the chain and is heading to Jessy who is about to meet the final keg that will crush her and who is trying to flatten herself against the gear. Luckily, Shadow grabs her by the arm and pulls her out of the way in the nick of time. The two smiles as the chain takes them to the top of the tower.

Zigzag was furious as he's still stuck in his clothes. His big plan ruined, he has been made a laughing stock! Everything was working find until it was all in shatters! And worst yet, his enemies are escaping! Finally, what remains of his sanity snapped and he with his strength begins to rip half of his robe off.

By now, Shadow and Jessy have arrived at the top of the tower. They're safe but stuck and there's no way down. And worst yet, the storm outside is getting worse. To make matters even more worst, Zigzag himself has escaped from his trap and is running and jumping through the gears on all four legs. He is no longer the gentlemen that he once was, only replaced by a terrifying, dangerous psychopatic man, ready for the kill! His mind is filled with madness and hatred as he chases down his prey.

Just when things are dreadfully hopeless, Jessy points to see her father, Spongebob and Owen come in with the ship. They're going to be saved. Shadow however senses Zigzag has escaped his death trap and is getting closer. There is no time to waste! He picks up Jessy and held her up to the ship.

"Closer, Spongebob, closer!" Shadow said as Seymour and Jessy reach out for each other. Zigzag got onto the striking hammer. He almost fell, but he scrambles up and leaps forward.

"Dad! I can't reach! I can't reach!" Jessy cried.

Shadow saw Zigzag running on four legs towards him.

Suddenly, Shadow takes a zap behind as Zigzag pounces him. The attack causes Shadow to topple downward and for Jessy to be thrown in the air. Seymour catches her and they hug, reunited, but they look concerned as the battle between the demon and the sorcerer rages on.

The sorcerer lands as he held onto Shadow trying to hit him. The hedgehog tries his best to hold on, but Zigzag's weight as well as the rain is making things difficult. Soon the two separate when they fell. Unfortunately in mid-fall, Zigzag grabs Shadow and the two ended up on the hour hand. Zigzag then hits Shadow with a spring-loaded fist sending Shadow flying across and landing on the edge. He groans as he moves back a bit, recovering. Zigzag seems to be gone. Perhaps he fell?

"Shadow, over here." Spongebob's voice yelled. The hedgehog turns and sees the ship approaching the hand's edge. Shadow is relieved. At least he's safe.

Unfortunately, he didn't go too far as Zigzag grabs him from behind, growling. Shadow yelps as he gets loose, he runs towards the edge trying to escape, but Zigzag got there first.

"There is no escape this time, Shadow!" snarled Zigzag.

Shadow yelps as he slides down the hand trying to keep away from the insane sorcerer. He got to escape. Unfortunately, the sorcerer blocks his path once come more and chuckles evilly as his sharp nails came out. Zigzag scratches Shadow, sending him flying backwards.

His friends gasped as they try to reach for him, but keep failing to do so. Shadow isn't holding out much longer. Zigzag didn't wait for Shadow to get back up as he hit the hero so many times with his nails. Then he knocked him. Shadow got up, holding his arm in pain. Then Zigzag punched him, as he held onto the edge of the hand as hard as he can. Zigzag raised his hand as Shadow cringes and then he punched him off. Owen tried to catch him, but Shadow kept on falling.

"I've won!" Zigzag laughed triumphantly as thunder said.

"On the contrary," Zigzag heard a voice, making him shocked. He and Shadow's friend looked down to see that Shadow had caught the blimp and holding a familiar bell.

"The game's not over yet." Shadow rang the bell.

Zigzag checked himself. How the crud did he get that from him? Suddenly, the hand got to 10:00 and the striking hammer fell and the clock made the "dong" noises like mad. Zigzag gasped as the vibrations caused him to lose balance...and he fell. He didn't get much further as he grabbed Shadow by the leg. If he goes, he takes his enemy with him.

Shadow takes the chance to hold the propeller as the ropes break. The villain and the hero fall as Spognebob, Owen, Jessy and Seymour are horrified.

Jessy was more horrified. Shadow is gone! The one who help her father and all of Toon London...is gone for good! Not wanting to see more, she cried in her father's chest. Then she heard some squeaky petals and looked down. They all looked down to see that it's coming closer and closer...it was Shadow, he used the propeller to petal himself up. He looked up and smiled.

"Hooray!" Jessy cheered.

"Shadow's alive! Yes!" Spongebob cheered as Seymour jumped up and down. Time to go home.

* * *

Back at Shadow's place a day later, the detective himself puts up a newspaper article on his wall where Zigzag's picture used to be. It has a picture of Shadow, Owen and Spongebob bowing before King Naveen and Queen Tiana who are thanking them for saving them. Tiana is seen knighting them.

"To be thanked by the King and Queen themselves." smiled Owen. "How thrilling!"

Shadow put the bell on the mantle. "All in a day's work."

"Oh, Spongebob, Owen, you guys were wonderful!" Jessy said. Spongebob and Owen chuckled at that.

"Yes." Seymour said before he checked his watch. "Oh man. We're late to pick up your mother. Come on, Jessy."

"Yes, Dad." Jessy said. She hugged Shadow and said, "Goodbye, Shadow. I'll never forget you."

"Nor or you Miss...Miss Kalamari." said Shadow. Jessy chuckled. He'll never get her last name right.

"Whatever." Spongebob shrugged.

"Goodbye, Spongebob. Goodbye, Owen." Jessy told them.

"Goodbye, Jessy." said Spongebob. Owen began to cry so hard that he started to hug Jessy into a bone crushing hug. He then put her down and Jessy went to the door.

"Goodbye." and with that she left. Will they see her again? Only fate will decide.

Shadow sighed, "Well...not a bad little girl."

"I agree." said Owen. With a sigh, he said, "Well, it's time we were on our way too."

"Wait, I figure..." Shadow began.

"Well the case is over and perhaps we find a place to call home." sighed Spongebob.

Shadow looked worried. Like Jessy, Spongebob and Owen began to grow on him. He didn't want his new friends to leave.

Just then, a knock came on the door inturrupted him, "Who could that be?"

Spongebob went to the door and saw two figures. One of them was one he reconized.

"Sandy!" Spongebob smiled.

"Spongebob, hi." Sandy said. "My friend and I wanted to know if this is the home of the famous Shadow of Baker Street?" She gestured to her friend, a woman named Jasmine who is worried.

"Indeed it is." Owen said. "My, you look like you are some sort of trouble.

"I am...I am." Jasmine said as she wiped her eyes.

"Then you came to the right place." Spongebob said.

Shadow smiled. This is the chance he was looking for! Putting his arms around Spongebob and Owen he said, "Ah, allow me to introduce you to my loyal associate Spongebob Squarepants and Owen, who help me in all my cases. Isn't that right, guys?"

"Well, yes, by all means." Owen smiled, shaking Shadow's hand.

"Sandy, would you like to join us?" Spongebob asked.

"Sure do." Sandy smiled.

"Alright, onto business! As you can see, guys, this woman has just arrived the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Now miss, from the beginning and precise." instructed Shadow.

Outside, Hector listens in on the conversation as he knows Shadow will need him again. As he does, we hear Spongebob narrated for the las time as the story is almost over.

"From that time on, Shadow, Owen, Sandy and I were a close team. We had many cases together, but I'll always look back on that first with the most fondness; my introduction of Shadow of Baker Street, the great hedgehog detective." Spongebob narrated as the story came to a close.

**The End**

* * *

That's the end. And I hope you all enjoyed it. Read and Review.


End file.
